Pocket Monster's Boken
by EdgeNinja
Summary: Follow the adventure of Su, Rau, Satoshi, and Shigeru.
1. VS Squirtle

Pokemon Adventure

_Pocket Monsters Boken_

A/N: All Pokemon characters are copyright to Nintendo, except Su, Rau, Tomu, Anderu,

Gari, and Niki.

This story starts out as the adventure of Su, until they meet Shigeru.

CHAPTER 1 – V.S. Squirtle

--------------

It's morning in the Town of Zensai. Pidgey's are tweeting as the sun rises.

It's reveals a paperboy riding on his route, and he throws a paper at a house that's located smack dab in the middle of the town. The door opens, and a woman walks out.

"Thank you!" She says the the paperboy. She walks inside the house.

In the upper-part of the house, two people are snoozing, a 12 year old boy and a

15 year old girl.

Their mom walks in and yells, "TIME TO GET UP!"

"AHH!" They both scream.

"Mom... What time is it....yawn..." the boy asks.

"It's... TIME TO GO TO PROF. SHOKU's!" She replies, throwing some clothes onto there beds.

The boy gets up, yet the girl stays asleep.

"Get up Rau!" the boy yells.

"....No, Su...." Rau counters.

"Uhhh...." Su sighs, the he jumps on top of Rau, and yells in her ear, "FINE! I'LL TAKE THE LAST POKMON!"

"NO!" Rau yells, throwing Su off her.

She races downstairs, and Su trails behind.

Several Minutes Later...

"All dressed and ready to go!" Su says, triumphantly.

Rau races out the door, without saying a word. Su races after her, to be able to pick a Pokemon he wants. After carrening through Zensai town, he reaches the lab.

"Ah, Su! On time, I see. Would you like to join Rau in choosing a Pokemon?" Prof. Shoku greets them.

"I choose Squirtle!" Rau says, taking a Pokeball.

"As you can see, Su, Rau has taken Squirtle. The 3 Pokemon we had was Squirtle, Chikorita, and Torchic."

"Hmmmm..... I guess I take Torchic." Su decides.

"Ah! Torchic! A Pokemon from Hoenn!" Prof. Shoku explains.

"Hey Su! Wanna battle?" Rau challenges.

"Uh, ok!" Su replies, accepting.

"GO! SQUIRTLE!" Rau yells, sending out her newly attained starter.

"GO! TORCHIC!" Su yells, sending out his starter.

"Ready, Su?" Rau asks,as if taunting.

"Ready when you are!" Su replies.

"ALL RIGHT! Squirtle, Tackle!" Rau commands Squirtle.

Squirtle launches a tackle, making a direct hit.

"Torchic! It's ok! Use Ember!" Su commands.

"Su! Watch out! Water is super-effective against your Fire-type Torchic!" Prof. Shoku explains.

"I know already! I'm not dumb! It's like rock-paper-scissors! Fire is effective against Grass; Grass is effective against Water; and Water is effective against Fire!" Su explains, showing off his studying the Pocket Trainer's Guide.

"Great... Squirtle doesn't know a Water-type move yet!" Rau says, sighing.

Torchic used Ember, and the blaze burns Squirtle.

"Oh! Squirtle seems burned!" Prof. Shoku said, pointing out the obvious.

"Damn! Squirtle, use Tail Whip! Lower its defenses!"

"Squirtle! Squirt!" Mumbles the Squirtle, before launching the attack.

The Tail Whip whip's Torchic, making it's defense position break into a vulnerable stance.

"So what? You broke my shield! I'm gonna wipe out your remaining HP points! Torchic! Ember!"

"Toorchic!" Torchic yelps, launching another fiery blast.

"Squirtle, dodge it!" Rau screams, as Squirtle moves swiftly.

"Nice Rau!" Prof. Shoku compliments.

"Squirtle, Nows your chance! Use Tackle!" Rau commands.

"SQUUUUIIIIRRTLE!" Yelps, charging towards Torchic.

Squirtle makes contact, dealing devastating damage.

"What the hell?!" Su yells, in question.

"Su, I thought you studied the Trainer's Guide I gave you! Squirtle's Tail

Whip decreased Torchic's defense. Now you and Squirtle have the same amount of HP, because Squirtle is hurt by the burn!" Prof. Shoku explains.

"..... Ehehehe.... Whoops... overlooked that..." Su says, embarrassed.

"It's all a matter of speed now! Squirtle, tackle!" Rau says, proud.

"Right! Torchic, tackle!" Su says, in doubt of his newly attained Torchic.

Squirtle starts to charge, as does Torchic!

A/N: Yeah, it seems bland, but it gets better! See next:

CHAPTER 2 – V.S. Rattata

--------------


	2. VS Rattata

Pokemon Adventure

_Pocket Monsters Boken_

CHAPTER 2 – V.S. Rattata

A/N: We left off whenSquirtle and Torchic both started to attack.

Again, I only own original chars, Nintendo owns Satoshi, Shigeru etc...

Tension filled the air as each Pokemon rushed toward each other in fierce combat.

Su struggled to figure out who was faster, Squirtle, or Torchic? Rau tried to comprehend the same thing.

"There's a possibilty that Torchic is faster," Prof. Shoku explained, "Because it is a bird. But then again, I hear it's too slow to be considered a flying pokemon, as it cannot use Fly."

"TORCHIC, run faster!" Su yelled, hoping to encourage his Torchic.

"Not this time, Su! SQUIRTLE, beat his Torchic!" Rau countered.

Then, Torchic and Squirtle collided. Squirtle was knocked back, fainted.

"YES! I beat you down!"

"Good job, Su! Good Job, Rau!"

"Crap! How did that happen?"

Su ran over to his Torchic,and hugged it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thaaannnk you!" Su congratulated Torchic.

"This isn't over, Su." Rau exclaimed.

Rau ran away, screaming, "I'm going to train my Squirtle!"

"Su! I trust you won't fail. Here. Take this PokeDex, and find Rau, deliver the other one to her. Got that, Su?" Prof. Shoku asked.

Su nodded, his brown hair blowing in the wind, as he walk outside the lab.

ON ROUTE 301

--------

Su walked down the tall grass, when a Pokemon ambushed him and his team. It was

a wild Rattata!

"What's that?" Su asked his PokeDex.

RATTATA – Lv. 3 - Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick; It's a common sight in many places.

"Rattata, huh? Go Torchic!"

"Toorrrrchic!" Torchic yelped.

"Torchic, Ember!" Su commanded.

"Torchic! TOR---CHIIIICCC!" Torchic yelped, launching Ember.

"Rattata!" Rattata screeched, dodgeing, and countering with bite.

"Torchic..." Torchic muttered in pain.

"Torchic! Use Tackle!" Su commanded.

Torchic raced toward Rattata and tackled it. Rattata bit Torchic in counter.

"Don't give up! Faint it!" Su commanded.

"TORCHICKKU!" Torchic yelped.

Torchic used Ember and it made contact with Rattata, burning it.

"Now! Torchic! Use Tackle again!" Su commanded.

"TOCHIC!" Torchic yelped.

"Yes! Gain EXP!" Su said optimisticly.

Torchic tackled Rattata, fainting it. Torchic started to glow blue. Yellow light surrounded it.

"Torchic... What's happening?!" Su asked cautiously.

"Torchic!" Torchic yelped.

"You must be leveling up!" Su said, remembering the signs of evolution from the Pocket Trainer's Guide, "Torchic learns Quick Attack at Lv. 6!"

LATER...

-----

Su has been walking for hours through Route 301.

"sigh I'm hungry... Huh? Rau!"

Su started to run towards Rau.

"Hmmm... Su! Have you tried the radio?" Rau asked.

"Oh, I forgot about my PokeGear." Su said, turning it on.

RADIO: Hello, welcome to PokeNews. Today, we spotted some rare

Pokemon on Route 302! There's a family of Rattatas! But not just any Rattata! These Ratatta have been owned once by Legendary Dragon Master Drake, of Hoenn! While he was starting his journey, he caught a bunch of Rattatas! He gave them many Carbos, X Attacks, and Rare Candy's. He released them all, when he saw that they were unhappy being Leveled Up artificially. In other news... Elite 4 Champion Wataru, the Dragon King, disappeared suddenly 3 days ago. No evidence has been found. If you do not know of Wataru, He is a red-haired, red eyed man, pretty tall, with a cape, a red jacket and dark-grey boots. For any signs, call 1-800-LOSTNFOUND. Todays topic...

Su turned the radio off.

"Wataru's gone missing?!" Rau said, surprised.

"I guess even strong Trainers can't fare for themselves!" Su said, slightly snickering.

"It's not funny!" Rau said in Wataru's defense.

"OH! I almost forgot! Rau, take this PokeDex!" Su said, handing her the Dex, "It automatically records all of the Pokemon you've seen! Cool, huh?"

"Kinda..." Rau said, "If that's all, I'll be going now."

"But... it also stores your I.D. Use that if you get arrested! Hahaha!" Su said, laughing.

Rau was long gone, but Su still talked to himself, or the air. Whichever one is more idiotic.

LATER...

-----

Su was walking, when a man dressed with a yellow vest, dark blue pants, a yellow hat

walked in front of him.

"Umm... Hello..." Su said, puzzled.

"Trainer. We have locked eyes, no? You are obligated to battle me." He said.

"Oh, yeah. You are?" su asked.

"My name is Tomu." He said.

"Su. I'm Su." Su replied.

A/N: Will Su beat Tomu, a blonde haired trainer who wants to gain experience for his Pokemon. Next on

CHAPTER 3 – V.S. CHARMELEON

-------------------


	3. VS Charmeleon

Pokemon Adventure

_Pocket Monsters Boken_

CHAPTER 3 – V.S. CHARMELEON

-------------------

Tomu and Su stared each other down.

"Will you send out your Pokemon Su?" Tomu asked impatiently.

"You first." Su said promptly.

"Fine. Go, Pidgeotto." Tomu said, sending out his Pokeball.

"What? A Pidgeotto?" Su said, "Hehehe... Is that your only Pokemon?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Tomu said, snickering.

"Go, Torchic!" Su said, sending out his only Pokemon., "Ember!"

Torchic launched his flame, and Pidgeotto was struck.

"Now Pidgeotto is burned!" Su said triumphantly.

"Not quite." Tomu said, pointing, "Ember won't always burn the opponent."

"Your pulling my leg... no?" Su said, feeling numb.

Ember burning the opponent was his ace in the hole. But it didn't work.

"Pidgeotto, Fly!" Tomu commanded.

The Pidgeotto flew up high, so high, Su couldn't even see it.

"What the hell?" Su asked, "Is it retreating?"

"Rrrr... It's no coward!" Tomu said, angrily, "It used HM02 Fly! Idiot!"

"Oh, so what? Torchic, EMBER!"

Torchic fired a blast into the sky, but it didn't quite reach Pidgeotto.

"YOUR A TOTAL ASS!" Tomu said, letting out his anger, "Your not a worthy opponent! Pidgeotto, Strike it!"

Pidgeotto flew down at speeds of 70 mph.

"Crap, Torchic, DODGE NOW!"

"Torchic!" Torchic mumbled, running aside.

Instead of Pidgeotto hitting the ground, he pulled up just in time, following the fleeing Torchic.

"That won't work on Pidgeotto. I trained him in that scenario everyday." Tomu said, proud.

"Give me a chance!" Su said, thinking of his next move, "OK! Torchic, EMBER!"

"Again?" Tomu asked.

Torchic's fiery blast made contact with Pidgeotto, and burned it this time.

"Yes!" Su said optimistically.

"Pidgeotto can still kick your ass." Tomu said, believing in himself, "Pidgeotto, Sand-Attack, now!"

Pidgeotto kicked sand into Torchic's eyes.

"Hey, jerk! You fighting dirty? He's practically blind now!" Su said angry and confused.

"That's the whole point, I lowered his accuracy." Tomu said.

"Torchic, faint it with another Ember. You can see well enough right?" Su asked his Pokemon.

It replied with a determined, "Torch!"

It started to breath it's blaze, but it missed by a foot.

"Hahahaha! Hahaha... Ha." Tomu laughed at Su's embarrassment, "He's blind as a Zubat! (A/N: I know, it's sound like something right out of the dub of Pokemon Anime)"

"Shut up!" Su replied, angry.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" Tomu commanded his bird.

Pidgeotto charged at amazing speeds, but Torchic somehow dodged, and swiftly used Ember, fainting Pidgeotto.

"Whoa. Torchic did that by himself!" Su said in amazement.

"Heh. Relying on a Pokemon's wild nature to win. Purely amateur." Tomu insulted.

Torchic started to glow again, only brighter this time.

"Why is Torchic glowing brighter?" Su asked himself.

"Because he grew 2 levels for defeating my Pidgeotto, idiot." Tomu explained, annoyed.

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry for being born." Su said sarcastically.

"Oh you will be." Tomu said, "With my next Pokemon. Go! Charmeleon!"

"Charmeleon? What's that? PokeDex?"

Charmeleon – Lv. 16 – It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips it's fiery tail around and slashes with sharp claws.

"It's another fire Pokemon!" Su said.

"Yes, NOW! CHARMELEON, FURY SWIPES!"

Charmeleon launched a swipe at Torchic, an did minimal damage.

"Ha! Your charmeleon sucks...?" Su said, interupted because Charmelon launched a second attack.

Then, Charmeleon launched a third attack, then a fourth, and fifth was the last.

"What?! That's cheating! He attacked 5 times!" Su said accusing Tomu.

"Idiotic fool, Fury Swipes attacks as many times as Charmeleon wants!" Tomu answered."

"Oh...." Su said.

_'Think, Su think! I've beaten opponents stronger than me before.'_ Su thought.

A/N: Who is Tomu, why is he so strong? Why is Su so dumb? Find out next:

CHAPTER 4 – V.S. PIDGEY

---------------


End file.
